Are You Lonesome Tonight?
by bringmesomepie
Summary: He sat on the couch in his apartment with a blank stare. Tears stained his cheeks. He was curled up in a ball with a blanket wrapped around him. He was watching just crap TV not even paying any attention to it. He had a rough day.


He sat on the couch in his apartment with a blank stare. Tears stained his cheeks. He was curled up in a ball with a blanket wrapped around him. He was watching just crap TV not even paying any attention to it. He had a rough day.

His day wasn't bad, it was his life outside of school. His outside life was fine until a few weeks ago. He had gotten home from classes at the university. His boyfriend was sitting on the couch like normal. They got into a big fight. His boyfriend stormed out and hadn't answered his phone or text messages.

He ended up missing his late night class because of the fight. The fight was intense and things were said that shouldn't have been said. None of it was meant. They truly loved each other. Been together for years.

Castiel Novak doesn't miss classes.

Castiel thought maybe if he gave him some space that things would clear up and they could talk again and everything would get patched up.

Well, things weren't patched up.

"You think this fight is my fault?" He yelled.

"No, baby, that's what I meant." Castiel tried to explain.

"No, you were trying to say that it's my fault we can't see each other very often, even though we live in the same fucking apartment."

"I'm just saying that if you shorten your hours we could spend more time together."

"Don't give me that bullshit. I work from 9 to 5 and weekdays and 8 to 10:30 on weekends/ except Sundays when I'm off. You're the one who takes so many fucking classes that completely consume your life."

"I have to take those classes to graduate college quicker."

"Well, you said you would always keep some time for us." Dean yelled.

"That was before you got the job at that garage." Castiel sighed.

"No, no, no, don't blame this on me. We needed money for food."

"I told you Gabriel and Sam said they would help us out."

"Sammy is in Lawrence with Jessica. I'm not asking him for money, because I can work perfectly fine. Especially that now they got the new baby." Dean paused. "Gabriel is in Indiana with Kali."

"They said they would pay for money if we got low on cash." Castiel remarked.

"We aren't low on cash. I work for to put food on that fucking table."

"I love you for that, but when you work we never see each other." Castiel stepped closer.

Dean clenched his fists then in one swift motion he slammed his hands on the table and pushed everything off in a rage of anger. "I'm home at lunch, and after work at 5. It's you who's never home." Dean pointed a finger at his boyfriend. Castiel looked down at the mess at his feet. "It's either me or school. Pick one. I can't take this for two more years."

"Don't make me choose, Dean. School is important to me, but I love you."

"Pick one."

Cas looked up at his boyfriend. His eyes were serious, more serious than he ever seen them in his entire relationship with Dean. "I can't choose, baby. You can't make me choose."

"I'll pick it for you. I'm going to visit Sammy and Jess. I need to see me niece anyway."

"Dean…"

"You know what, I might visit Mom and Dad. Their right close by too. Maybe even go over to Nebraska and visit the Harvelle gang, Bill, Ellen, and Jo. Talk with Ash."

"Baby..."

"Maybe drive up to South Dakota and visit Bobby,"

"Dean, stop."

"Stop what?"

"I understand. I'm being an ass."

"No, you're being more than just an ass. You said that when we first decided to move out to New York so you could go to Harvard that I didn't have to go with you. You said that we could do that long distance relationship."

"I know, I did say that but please, baby, don't go."

"It's too late, Cas. I'm going to Sammy's." Dean walked into their bedroom.

Castiel was crying at this point. "Please, baby. Don't go. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Dean was ignoring Cas at this point and just kept packing. Then Cas said the five words at set Dean off. "How can I fix this?"

Dean turned around with his fully packed bag. "How about give me my two years of my life back. I have wasted two year of my life living in this popsicle state. Give those year back to me and then we'll be good." Dean walked out of the apartment.

Cas ran after Dean but was stopped by the door. He collapsed to the ground and curled up against the door and cried.

2 weeks…2 weeks, Castiel quit half of his classes. He didn't really need them after seriously thinking about it. Every morning and night he would call Dean and it would go straight to voicemail.

He would cry a inaudible message.

"Dean, bby, pleeease, c'me ack t ee. I srry. Cll me back."

Cas moved his phone from his ear. Now, we're back to him on the couch. He dialed Dean's number again. He was about to hit send when there was a knock on his door. He was confused. He got up and looked through the peep hole. It was an unknown man. He opened the door with the latched still on. "May I help you?"

"Are you Castiel Novak?"

"Yes?"

"This is for you." The man handed him a envelope.

"Thanks?"

The man nodded and walked away as Cas closed the door. Cas looked at it and opened it to reveal a letter. He looked at it and read it after a while.

_'Castiel,_

_I wonder if you're lonesome tonight. You know someone said that the world's a stage and each must play a part. Fate had me playing in love, you as my sweetheart._

_Act one was when we met, I loved you at first glance. You read your lines so clearly and never missed a cue. Then came act two, you seemed to change, and you acted strange and why I'll never know. Honey, you lied when you said you loved me and I had no cause to doubt you. But I'd rather go on hearing your lies, then go on without you._

_Now the stage is bare and I'm standing there with emptiness all around and if you won't come back to me, then make them bring the curtains down._

_Tell me, dear, Are You Lonesome Tonight?_

_I love you Castiel. I never stopped loving you. Sammy knocked some sense into me. I was a jerk and don't deserve you. I want to be with you forever even if that means only seeing you 15 minutes in the morning and right before you go to bed. I want you to finished college. Now, open the door, it's cold out here._

_Love, Dean.'_

Castiel was confused, happy, teary eyed, and stunned at that moment. He opened the door to reveal Dean in a stunning black suit and a dark red rose. He held a sign about the size of an average piece of paper that had four words printed on it. Dean smiled and Cas returned the grin with his own.

The sign read "Are you Lonesome Tonight?"

Needless to say, Castiel wasn't lonesome that night…anymore.


End file.
